Power Rangers Pirates
by Retroforce Studios
Summary: Somewhat based off of the Super Sentai Gokaiger.
1. The Pirates Arrive

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, or Super Sentai. (Based on the great Sentai series Gokaiger)

A/N: I will list the Suit I use in order at the top of the Chapter. SS = Super Sentai & PR = Power Rangers. Enjoy!

Suits used in this Chapter: SS Gokaiger (Normal), SS GoRanger, PR Samurai, PR Mystic Force.

As a fleet of ships come up on the planet Earth.

"Prince Valor, we have reached the Earth." said Commander Kefir.

"Once my Father has Earth the Universe will be his to rule." said Prince Valor.

On Earth, a Red Pirate Ship floats above the harbor, anchored to the sidewalk.

"Beware, beware." said a robotic bird.

"What is it?" asked a guy wearing a red jacket.

"Sir, the Zangyack Royal Forces are approaching this planet." said a guy in a blue jacket.

"Where to now?" asked a girl in a white dress, and pink jacket.

"Zangyack control the rest of the Universe." said a girl in a yellow jacket.

"There's nowhere to hid from them." said the youngest member of the group, wearing a green jacket.

"We'll just have to hurry and find the treasure, and find somewhere else to go. said the guy in red, Let s go eat."

Above the Planet, One of Prince Valor s Commanders enters the ships control room.

Master, our scanners have detected the Pirates, on the Planet. said Commander Invar.

Bring them to me. ordered the Prince, Justice may be served.

As you request, Master. said Commander Invar, as he turns and leaves.

Commander Invar appears on Earth with an army of foot soldiers.

Come out Pirates. said Invar, as he and his army walk through the town.

The foot soldiers start smashing stuff with their mallets, smashing the wall of a restraint that the Pirates were eating, but they hid under the rubble as the wall blow in.

They have to be around here somewhere. said Invar, as he grabbed a woman, and pulled out a wanted poster, Have you seen these Criminals?

No. said the scared woman.

Leave the lady alone. ordered the guy in red.

So the Prince sends his lap dog after us. said the girl in yellow.

I m no lap dog. responded Invar.

How d you find us? asked the kid in green.

Can t we talk about this? asked the girl in pink.

I don t thing so. said Invar. We don t negotiate with Pirates.

Looks like we do things the hard way then. said the guy in blue, Captain?

The Mobiales. ordered the Captain, as his pulled out a strange device.

Right! said the other four, as they followed suit.

Change On! said the five Pirates, as they opened up the device, reviling a phone like setup, with a key hold near the top of the bottom.

They insert a colored key into the key hole, and turned it to the right. The Pirates each changed into Power Rangers.

So, you ve become Power Rangers. said Invar, Like that will help you escape justice.

The Red Ranger raise his gun and fires on the Commander.

Battle Bots, captor them. ordered Invar.

You ll never take us in. said the Yellow Ranger, as she tossed her sword to the Blue Ranger, while catching his gun.

Thanks. said the Blue Ranger, as he slices through the Battle Bots.

Who are they? asked a kid in a near by group of children.

They re the newest team of Power Rangers. said the teacher.

Who are Power Rangers? asked another kid.

Heroes. answered the teacher.

Surrender to Justice. ordered Invar.

Never. said the Green Ranger, tossing the Pink Ranger his sword in trade for her gun.

Are you sure? asked the first kid.

They should be. said the confused teacher, as they watch.

Time to end this. said the Red Ranger, as he and the others hit the button on their belt, reviling five other keys.

They grab the Keys, and pull out their Mobiales, and insert the new keys into the key hole.

Go Power! called out the five Rangers as their suits change, Power Rangers, Go Force!

Who are they now? asked a kid.

Go Force. said the Teacher, I think they were one of the first teams of Power Rangers.

Hurricane s Garbage Truck. called out the Red Ranger, as the Pink Ranger pulls out a funny looking football, You re up, Carrie!

Carrie throws it to the Green Ranger.

John! called out Carrie.

Yes. said John, as he kicks it in the air until the Yellow Ranger is in place then passes it to her, Luna!

Joe! called out Luna, as she kicks it to Joe, the Blue Ranger who catches it in the air.

Joe lands after doing a few flips and holds it straight out.

Jack! called out Joe, as Jack come in and jump kick it.

End Game. said Jack, as his foot it the ball sending it flying through the air passed the Battle Bots, landing behind them near an abandoned building, transforming into an oversized Garbage Truck. The Battle Bots look at each other wondering what is going on. The back of the Truck starts to glow as it sucks in the Battle Bots. After the Truck drives off more Battle Bots appear along with some creatures in black and blue armor. The Rangers pull out another new key each and insert it into the key hole on their Mobiales.

Samurai Power! called out the Rangers, as they changed into the Samurai Power Rangers, Power Symbols knock the Battle Bots to the ground, Power Rangers Samurai!

They pull the Samurai Swords and reengage the battle. After a few minutes they pulled out a forth set of keys.

Mystic Power! called out the Rangers as they changed into the Mystic Force Power Rangers, still staying their normal colors, Power Rangers, Mystic Force!

They use their staffs to create a massive wind storm finishing off the Battle Bots, leaving Commander Invar by himself.

That was fun to watch, but now to get back to work. said Invar, as he fires on the Rangers.

The Rangers change back to their normal suit and jumped into the air, as the came down they each struck Invar.

How can this be? asked Invar, as he continues to get hit.

Once Invar is on the ground the Rangers regroup.

Let s end this. said Jack.

Right. said the other four, as they all hit the button on top of their belt, reviling their Ranger Key, a slot opens on their swords for them to insert the keys, once in the slot, the Rangers push it down even with the blade. The Blades start to glow in each Rangers color.

Final Strike! called out the Five Rangers as they slice through Invar, causing him to explode.

After the fight they demorph and think of what to do next.

Now we re officially enemies of the empire. said Carrie.

What s different? asked John.

What should we do? asked Carrie.

We ve gotta get out of here as fast as possible. said John stumbling around the wreckage to Jack, as the Teacher and kids come up from behind.

What s wrong? asked Carrie.

Thank you. said a kid.

We re grateful that you saved us. said the Teacher.

What do you mean? asked Joe, as he follows, Jack walk away.

We re Pirates, just looking for treasure. said Luna, as she turns to leave.

If that s true then why help us? asked the Teacher.

Well .. Carrie started to say, with the group stopping in their tracks

They destroyed our dinner. said Jack, And we got angry after we couldn t finish eating.

You see, there s no real reason to thank us. said John, as they walked off.

A/N: I hope you liked the first chapter. A lot of this chapter is based on the first episode of Gokaiger, like Nick did with Samurai. New chapters as soon as I get them done, so Please Review. 


	2. Search for Man in Black

Disclaimer: I don t own Power Rangers or Super Sentai

Suits used in this Chapter: SS Gokaiger, PR Ninja Storm, PR Samurai, PR Wild Force, PR Mystic Force, SS Goseiger, PR Jungle Fury

On the giant pirate ship floating above the city, John is on the computer.

They got an armada between the Earth and it s moon. said John.

Guess they re planning to stay. said Luna.

What to do? What to do? said Navi, What will you do?

What about the carefree lives of the people on this planet? asked Carrie, sipping some tea, What of their peace?

That s their problem. said Joe, playing cards.

That s right. said Luna, as she walked over to Joe, We should focus on the Treasure. We started a fight we didn t want, because of a them destroying our dinner.

All we can do is find the treasure fast and get out of here. said Jack, Bird, Gave us something.

I m not a bird! said Navi, I m a Navigator!

I don t care, just do it! said Jack.

Navi spreads his robotic wings and flies straight up, hitting his head on the ceiling.

Look for a man dressed in black. said Navi, He ll have something good to say.

How vague. said Luna.

But that s the clue. said John.

So, we have this found this guy in a black suit. said Carrie.

Outside in the park, the Pirates start their search.

There s a lot of people here. said Carrie, This could be a good place to start.

A man in black. said Luna, repeatedly.

I found him! said John and Luna, pointing in different directions.

As they look around they see that almost everyone in the area was wearing black, while they spot a group of guy s running in black suits.

There a lot of men in black suits. said Joe

What s up with that? said Jack.

Excuse me. said a kid on a bike, Are you the Pirates?

What about it? Jack asked with his back to the kid.

I know where the Earth s treasure lies! said the kid.

He s wearing a black suit. said Luna as they turned around.

Pirates are cool. said the Kid, as he takes them to the harbor.

Have you see us somewhere? asked John.

I saw you the other day, change into the other Ranger teams.

So this is the Planet that the powers came from. said Carrie.

So what about the treasure? asked Jack.

Can I take a picture first, sir? asked the kid.

Why? asked Luna.

As a way to remember you. said the kid, Now, do your change pose.

We have no choice. said Jack, pulling out a Ranger Key.

Put that key a little more to the front. ordered the kid.

Jack grabs the kids arm when he tries to that the key.

Explain what your up to. ordered Jack.

The kid breaks free, and runs off. Jack reaches in his Jacket, realizing that a Ranger Key was missing.

That brat! said Jack, I m gonna tear him into pieces!

Where is my next Commander? asked Prince Valor.

Commander Bongan, reporting as ordered. said Bongan.

With his strength, conquering the Earth is just a matter of time. said a silver armored guy.

Good. said Prince Valor, as he walked off.

Why are the Pirates on Earth? asked a guy in Brown Armor.

On Earth, Carrie runs after Jack.

Why did you follow me? asked Jack

I was concerned for the boy. said Carrie.

You really think I m that bad? asked Jack.

Well, you were mad. said Carrie.

Do as you wish. said Jack.

I will. said Carrie.

Back at the Harbor, Carrie and John sit around while Joe leads on a boat.

Jack really likes that kid. said Joe.

What do you mean? asked John.

Although he was angry, he looked amused by the kids courage for stealing that Ranger Key. said Luna.

I think that kid reminds Jack of himself, when he was younger. said Joe.

In the city, Jack finds the kid, holding the Red Samurai Rangers Key.

Hey, You! called out Jack, as Carrie comes up from behind, Return it.

Why should I? asked the Kid, You don t plan on protecting the Earth anyway.

Of course not. said Jack.

These belong to the Earth. said the Kid, holding up the Ranger Key, And should be used to protect it.

I don t care what they are or where they came from; they re mine said Jack, I received those from the guy who saved my life, to fulfill a promise.

Why would I care about that? asked the Kid, With this power, I d fight the Zangyeck!

That s impossible. said Carrie.

Why do you want to fight so badly? asked Jack.

My grandfather was killed protecting me. said the Kid, as Jack remembers the guy who saved him.

(Flashback)

Jack is fighting some Battle Bots, on some scaffolding when a guy in a red costume jumps in from above taking a hit meant for him.

This is where we part. said the guy in Red, turning around with a treasure chest, he opens it, revile some Ranger Keys, Live your life to the fullest for me, and find the universe s greatest treasure at any cost. You got that.

The guy in Red pulls out a sword and charges back into battle

(End of Flashback)

I can t stand it if any more people I know die. said the kid, as Prince Valor launches his attack.

The kid run to where Bongan landed. Once on the ground, Bongan begins to attack the city, by blasting a few building.

It feels good, to destroy buildings. said Bongan, as he continues to fire.

The battle Bots fire on people trying to flee, as Carrie, Jack, and the kid show up.

How cruel. said Carrie.

Take this. said Jack, handing the kid his Mobial, You re the one who said you wanted to fight.

Jack? questioned Carrie.

If you defeat them, I ll give you the Ranger Keys. said Jack, But if you don t, you have to give this and the key you stole back. Understand?

You can t do that. said Carrie.

The kid takes the Mobial and inserts the key into the key hole, becoming the Red Samurai Ranger.

All right, it worked. said the kid, as he pulls his sword and charges into battle.

Wait up! yelled out Carrie, trying to stop the kid.

Don t stop him. ordered Jack.

Is he alright. asked Carrie, as they walked off to the side.

Who knows. answered Jake, as they watched.

What s happening? asked Luna, as the others joined up.

Who s that? asked Joe.

The kid. said Carrie, Jack promised him the Ranger Keys if he won.

What? That s reckless. said John, He s just a kid from this planet.

That wasn t a good idea. said Joe.

Don t get ahead of yourself, kid. said Borgan, as the kid finished off the Battle Bots and attack him.

Borgan tosses the kid to the ground and stepped down repeatedly, then kicked him to the top of a building. As the Kid tried to get up, Borgan appears and tosses him into a near by building. The kid bounces off and lands on the ground below. Knocking the Mobial and Ranger key to away from him, causing him to de-morph.

What a fool? said Borgan, as he turned and walked away.

Are you alright? asked Carrie, as she and the others ran to help him.

I m no good, I m not even strong enough to protect the Earth. said the kid.

Do you understand now? asked Jack, picking up his Mobial, and the Ranger Key, If you really want to protect this Planet, find another way.

How? asked the Kid.

I m not your mother. answered Jack, Think of something yourself.

Hey! Is this planet even worth protecting? asked Jack.

Yes, Definitely! said the Kid.

Why is it so special about it? asked Jack.

Everything! said the kid.

Alright. said Jack, as the others stand up. See ya!

The Rangers follow Jack as he takes off.

Borgan and an army of Battle Bots attack another part of the city as people run for their lives, when Borgan notices the Rangers.

What do you Pirates want? asked Borgan.

We just happen to be looking for something. said Jack, as he opens his Mobial

Change On! called out the rangers, as they morph.

Once morph they pull out there swords and guns.

Power Rangers, Pirates! said the Rangers.

It s gonna get rough! said Jack, firing on Borgan and the Battle Bots.

Don t fool around! Get them! ordered Borgan.

The Rangers engage the Battle Bots in battle, they power up the Guns and Swords by using their Ranger Keys and those of the Go Rangers.

Final Wave! said the Rangers, as the finished off the Battle Bots.

Borgan fires on the Rangers.

I won t go down as easily as the Battle Bots. said Borgan, firing on the Rangers again.

SPD Power! said the Rangers as they change in the explosion from the blast by Borgan, Power Rangers, Space Patrol Delta!

They fire back on Borgan.

Don t think shooting is all I can do. said Borgan.

Ninja Power! said the Ranger s as they changed into the Ninja Storm Rangers.

Red, Blue, and Yellow stayed their colors while Green became Crimson and Pink became Navy.

Power Rangers, Ninja Storm! called out the Rangers, Ninja Shadow Attack!

The Rangers all attack Borgan at once. Then they each pull our a red key.

Samurai Power! called out Jack, as he became the Red Samurai Ranger.

Wild Power! called out Joe, as he became the Red Wild Force Ranger.

Mystic Power! called out Luna, as she became the Red Mystic Force Ranger.

Celestial Power! called out John, as he became the Red Celestial Ranger.

Jungle Power! called out Carrie, as she became the Red Jungle Fury Ranger.

So, you re all red. said Borgan.

Celestial Fire Blast! said John.

Mystic Fire Strike! said Luna, as she and John strike first.

Carrie and Joe move in and kicked him, then punched him. Jack comes up from behind and slices into Borgan three times, before Borgan explodes, and the Rangers change back to their normal suits.

On the Royal command ship, the Robotic, silver armored, guy notices that Borgan was destroyed.

If this goes on, Prince Valor will get angry. said the guy in silver armor, I must do something.

A Green female creature walks behind him to a panel.

Leave it to me. said the female creature, as she opened the panel, There is a new prototype I want to try out. Never thought I d have to use it on a Planet like this.

She grabs a gun shaped device on a wire, and points it at the Earth, outside the ship, two massive lasers pop out, and fire on the remains of Borgan, restoring his body and making him grow, along with three of the Black and Blue Battle Bots.

What a pain. said Jack, as he pulls out his Mobial an summons the Red Pirate Ship.

As it flys over head, they each grab a rope. Once onboard, they enter the cockpit of their zords.

Cannons, Port side. orders Jack, Fire!

Turn the Wheel. called out Joe, as the charged though an enemy.

This time, starboard! said Jack, as they fire on another enemy, Alright everyone, Let s get rough.

The yellow ship pops out of the red ship, with the pink ship coming out of it, followed by the green, then blue. The Red Ship forms the body, while green and blue form the arms, and pink and yellow become the legs. After forming, the Megazord flys down, then flips over and strikes Borgan and the remaining Battle Bot, with its two swords. As Borgan tries to strike the Megazord, the rangers block the attack and sliced the two. They fight both at the same time, knocking Borgan to the ground. They flip out of the way of the Battle Bot s attack, as Borgan comes up from behind.

Looks like we win. said Borgan, grabbing the back of the Megazord, We ll blow you away.

Borgan turns the wheel on the back of the Megazord.

Idiot. laughed Luna.

The Megazord opens up reviling a cannon and some cannon balls that fire at the Battle Bot, destroying it.

What? questioned a confused Borgan.

Turn around. order Jack.

As they turn the Megazord around they pull out their Ranger Keys and insert them into the key slot in the center of their wheels, reactivating the cannon. They open fire on Borgan as he fires at them, destroying him. After the fight they fly off over the water.

This planet s sun is beautiful. said John, as he and Carrie looked at a window.

Yeah. said Carrie.

Navi sure was wrong about the guy in black. said John as he walked over to Joe and Luna.

Now, that I think about it. Carrie started to say.

Not true, Navi was right. said Navi, I m sure of it.

From the shore, a guy in a black robe watches them.

Pirates. said the guy in the black robe.

A/N: Alright, that s another one down. More coming soon, I write these after I watch each episode of Gokaiger, so I try to leave the battle scenes about the same. I m writing these to try to improve my skills on describing detailed scenes, Let me know how I do, Please! Please Review! 


End file.
